SwanQueen Romance
by Darkholme13
Summary: Emma and Regina feel unexpectedly drawn towards each other...
1. Chapter 1

It was around eight p.m. Emma Swan quickly got out of her car, followed closely by Henry Mills. The rain was pouring heavily, and both mother and son hurried to Regina Mills' front door and pressed the door bell. After five long minutes, Regina finally opened up the door. Regina was wearing a back, long sleeved silky dress, very fitted that showed every generous curve of her slender body. Her short dark hair were let lose as usual, and smelled of apple shampoo.

"Just look at you, Henry!" Regina scolded her son, as she saw Henry completely drenched. "Go dry yourself up, and take a shower. I would not want you getting sick and missing school!"

Henry ran inside and Regina's attention was drawn to Emma. Emma was drenched was well, water dripping from her red leather jacket and her lovely blond hair.

"Well, I should get going…" started Emma.

At that exact moment, Regina felt an unexplained urge of kissing Emma on those pink and wet lips. Before realizing what she was doing, Regina stepped towards Emma and said;

"You can come inside, if you wish to do so. I haven't got any company for months. I would not mind you come inside for a little while." Emma showed signs of hesitation, and reluctantly accepted.

She removed her red jacket and hanged it, and Regina brought her a dry towel. Emma dried her long, blond hair while Regina disappeared into the kitchen. The latter came back with two glasses of red wine, and offered one to Emma.

"As I was saying earlier, I haven't got any adult company since your mother killed mine" Regina said coldly, sipping her red wine. "Mary Margaret did not have any choice." snapped back Emma. "And remember, Cora did try to set you up for Archie's murder, so that you would be vulnerable and easy to get to." Emma added, in a sarcastic tone.

"My mother did not have her heart, and that is why I wanted to give it back to her. And your mother had me killing her instead." retorted back Regina, before placing her glass of wine carefully on the table.

Now, Emma felt really annoyed.

"Oh my god, this is going nowhere." She uttered, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "I should not have agreed to come inside. You will just spend all night insulting me or my mother."

Emma started to leave. She was walking toward the door when she suddenly realized something. Regina had not bothered to answer back. Emma turned around and saw Regina, leaning on her white chimney, and stroking a white steed placed on the top of it with, her right index following its each and every curve. There was something about that woman at that particular time. It was something that Emma had never really paid close attention to. Regina seemed so frail at that exact moment. Regina seemed lost in her thoughts, and on her face, there was nothing to be read but sadness. She looked like someone who wanted to be loved, desperately. And she looked fragile, and lonely. Emma suddenly realized something; nobody had bothered to ask Regina how she had been doing since Cora's death. No one had asked Regina how she had been dealing with her mother's death. None of the inhabitants of Storybrook had asked her how she was since she Cora had died. And maybe that was why Regina was talking about Cora. All she wanted was someone to listen to her. Emma walked back to Regina, who seemed suddenly aware of Emma's presence.

"You are not leaving, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, perplexed.

"I am sorry about your loss, Regina. I know what it feels like to be lonely."

Regina did not move. She looked like someone trying hard not to cry. However, silent tears started to flow on her rosy check. Emma held her in her arms, and instinctively, Regina tried to break free from Emma's arms. However, instead of letting go, Emma held her closer and stronger to her side and Regina finally burst into tears, and the two women felt down, still locked up in a tight embrace. Emma could smell Regina's hair now. She was holding Regina close enough to smell the delicious apple scent of her hair.

Regina stayed liked this for five minutes, unable to think of anything else but the bitter truth of her reality- She was alone, Henry had gone distant, and her mother was dead. She had nothing left. She was lonely.

"All I wanted was to win, a once…" she said, almost in a whisper.

"You can, just try to be the person Henry wants you to be." Emma answered back, carefully stroking Regina's dark, silky smooth hair. Regina raised her head, and stared back at Emma. There was something about Emma that made Regina completely calm. She felt as if that woman was totally able to understand her emotions, her feelings, her ups, and her down. Emma carefully kissed Regina on her forehead, and then, on her lips.

"I can help you become that person, all you need is love." Emma whispered softly in Regina's ear.

"What is happening between us?' asked Regina. "Is it right?"

Emma kissed her again on her lips, applying slightly more pressure this time. Regina body quivered softly as their lips slowly parted.

"Does it feel right to you, Regina Mills?" asked Emma, in a soft tone.

"Yes." murmured Regina.

Emma and Regina went to the sofa and Emma handed Regina her glass of wine, and sat on her left side. Regina slowly sipped her wine, before placing it on the table in front of her.

"Do you really want this? Do you want us to be a something?" Regina asked.

"There could be an "Us" if we really want it to happen." Replied Emma, placing her right hand slowly and gently on Regina's left thigh.

"Henry does not have to me my son or yours. He can be our son." added Emma Swan, putting emphasis on the word "Our" as she spoke up to Regina Mills.

Suddenly, all Emma had ever thought of Regina was gone. In front of her was not the woman she considered as evil, and manipulating. All that she was now saying was a frail woman, who wanted her son to love her back as much as she loved him. All she was seeing was a woman who had been though lots of ordeal. Emma was sitting in front of that woman who had a great personality, and strong will power, determined to win no matter what. And there was something also something else she was seeing. Something that she never thought she would. She saw Regina's incredible beauty, and to her surprise, she liked what she was seeing.

"What are you staring at, Emma?" Regina smooth voice brought Emma back to reality.

"You," replied Emma, "You are beautiful, Miss Mills."

To Emma's great surprise, Regina blushed.

"Emma, you are still here!" Henry shouted happily as he was coming down the stairs, his hair still damp.

"Yes." answered back Regina, "We have to learn to know each other, and at least try getting along- for your sake."

"That's good." replied Henry, his mouth widening into a smile.

"Go to bed," Regina said to Henry, "I'll come to tuck you in a little while."

Henry left the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Emma?" asked Regina again. "I am a very complicated woman, and there are things I did in the past."

"I know what I want, and what I want is you. You have an incredible personality, and you are an amazing woman. All I know is that I want to be here for you, and Henry. And I do want to raise him as our own." replied Emma.

Regina turned around to make sure Henry was nowhere around, and this time, she was the one who kissed Emma first.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are everything I want to protect."

Emma Swan woke up in the middle of the night. Instinctively, she lazily reached out for Regina Mills. However, she found nothin but an empty cold space. Emma opened her eyes and checked the time. It was still three in the morning. Emma sensed that something was wrong. She got up of the bed, and checked on Henry. Henry was sleeping soundly on his bed, comfortably tucked in. However, Regina was not in his room. Then Emma heard something that sounded like gentle sobs coming out of the bathroom.

"Regina, baby?" Asked Emma as she she slowly stepped inside the bathroom.

Regina was sitting in the corner of the bathroom. As soon as she noticed Emma's presence,she turned her face away and wiped off her tears.

"Hey honey,what's wrong?" Whispered Emma as she sat besides Regina and tenderlly placed her arms around her.

Regina placed her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma started to stroke Regina's silky hair.

"I was feeling a bit down, Em" replied Regina. "The others, they are trying to find a way back to the enchanted forest, and I know that they would rather see me dead that take me with them. They will never love me, they will never forgive me. Not after everything I did."

"Regina, no one will ever take me away from you. And slowly, they will see the good in you. Slowly, they will see what I see in you, they will see what I love in you." Answered back Emma, kissing Regina on her forehead.

Regina tried to answer something but no words came out. Silent tears rolled on her cheeks.

"Henry loves you. He knows that you have changed, and that you are trying to be a better person, and a better mother. And I know that too. Remember my special ability. No one can possibly lie to me..." Emma added in a gentle tone.

"Why do you love me?" Asked Regina, as she took Emma's right hand into hers. "I don't think I deserve someone like you in my life."

"That's because you don't see yourself as I see you." Emma said, kissing Regina's hand. "When I look at you, I see someone who needs love. Someone who needs to be protected. You are everything I want to protect. When I am with you, I feel whole. That's something I never felt before. Not even with Neil. Until now, everyone has been seeing your evil side. All your life, you have been trying to hide behind someone you are not. It is time to set yourself free. Show them the good in you. Show them the real Regina who saved my mother once without even knowing who she was. When I look at you,this IS what I see. A selfless person, a loving mother, and an amazing and beautiful woman. And I love what I see."

"You make me feel whole too. I can't see me loving anyone else but you,and I cannot see myself raising Henry with anyone else but you. My sweet Em." Replied Regina, caressing Emma's hands.

Regina felt Emma's arms hold her tighter.

"I just want to make you happy. I will never let anyone close enough to hurt you again. I know you've been through a lot, but all I want is to make sure you are happy. I want to be with you everyday. I want you to be the mother of my child. I want you to be by my side everyday when I wake up. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning. I want your sweet voice to be the first thing I hear in the morning. And I want to raise Henry with you. You are everything I want to protect. I love you, Miss Regina Mills." Whispered Emma slowly in Regina's ear.

"Em, I love you too." Regina said, never more sincerely.

Regina and Emma returned back to bed,cuddling each other, and whispering tender words to each other.

And for a once, both knew that their happy ending could actually happen. Because as long as they had each other,and their son, they were happy. And they needed nothing more for their own happy ending.


End file.
